The present invention relates to medical electrical leads generally, and more particularly to cardiac pacing leads.
Early pacing leads, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,548 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,329 employed separate conductor coils in a side-by-side or coaxial configuration, insulated from one another by plastic sheaths which covered the coils. More recently, multifilar coiled conductors having individually insulated coil wires have been pursued, as disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 1,146,228 for a MULTIPOLAR PACING CONDUCTOR, issued May 10, 1983 to Upton. This patent discloses a single, multiconductor DBS coil having individually insulated wires, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.